The Natural Instinct of Love
by rocknrollvamp
Summary: Dave Bautista and Harley Brady have never believed in love at first sight. Not until the met each other...


_It never failed. Just like clockwork, he was there. For several weeks, every other week, he and his buddies came to the Wellness Center to work out. His body was amazing and was an eyecatcher, but it was always his smile that captivated first time I had ever bumped into him was when I was sneaking through the men's locker room to get to the pool. I ran into the huge hunk of a man and fell on my turned around and smiled at me."Wrong locker room, sweetie," he said and helped me up."Thanks. I'm late. Sorry about that," I stumbled out and ran right past hour later, sitting up on my pirch, he and his friends came to swim a couple of laps around the pool. I sat up in the lifeguard chair and nonchalantly watched him swim back and forth. I was watching him so much that it took me a moment to notice one of his friends had bumped his head and was going to the bottom rather from my pirch, I reached the young man and wrapped my small arm around his broad chest. When I reached the surface I began heading for the shallow end."Here. Over here. I'll help you," he said to me.I swam his friend over and he and another buddy pulled him up. He handed me his hand and and literally yanked me out of the water."Back up, please," I said and leaned over his his head back, I blocked his nose and breathed into his mouth. I counted to five and did it again. He began coughing as the water came up from his lungs."Be still, sweetie. Big man, can you go get that towel over there," I ran off and brought it back. Giving it to me, he back up. I patted the young man's face off."You okay?""Yeah. I think so. What happened?""Looked like you were too close to the side. Banged your head. There's no blood, so you should be okay. I wouldn't get back in the water, lifeguard orders," I said to the young man, winking at him. "There's a bench behind you. Just go sit down until your friends are done.""Thanks," he said still stunned."Just doing my job," I said, stood and walked back to my chair.I stood on the bottom step and jumped the rest of the later, "You forgot this."I looked down to see his amazing brown eyes staring back at me."Thanks," I said."You got a name sweetheart?""Harley.""I like that. Family name?""No. I was named after Harley Race. Ever heard of him?""Well, yeah, he's a legend in my business.""Wait, you're a wrestler?""You bet. I take it you don't watch it.""When I was a kid, but not now.""How are old are you now?""Well, I was a kid in the seventies.""So you're in your twenties now.""Yeah. I told you my name. What's yours," I asked him with a smile."You can call me Dave.""Nice to meet you, Dave," I said and extended my took and kissed it. It made my blush. He smiled when my pale cheeks turned pink."Cute freckles. Irish?""Through and through, with a little bit of German and English mixed in.""Explains the red hair and green eyes. Does your last name start with an O?""No. It's Brady.""Harley Brady. Cute name for a gorgeous woman.""What's your last name, big man?""Bautista.""Sounds Spanish.""Filipino to be exact, with some Greek added in.""Interesting. I guess I need to go check on your friend."I got down and walked over to the young man."How are you feeling?""Okay.""Let me check your head one more time," I said and grabbed it.I looked him over."You're going to have a goose egg on your head, but you'll be okay.""Thanks sweetheart.""No problem.""Hey, Rey," Dave said. "Guess who she was named after?""Who's that?""Harley Race.""Get out. Really?""Yeah. She doesn't watch wrestling," he whispered to laughed; "That's okay, sweetheart. I won't hold it against you.""You look mighty young to be a wrestler, Rey. How long have you been a wrestler?""Over twenty years.""You look younger than me," I said with a smile. "Wait a minute, you said your name is Rey?""Yeah.""You aren't by chance Rey Mysterio?""That's me sweetheart.""Cool. My nephews love you.""Excellent.""Well, you take care of yourself, Rey Mysterio. If you'll excuse me, I have some paper work I have to go fill out. Dave, it was nice to meet you.""You too, Harley."I walked off but it felt like he was staring a hole into my back. I saw Brandon sit down in the other lifeguard chair as I walked into the women's locker was my first encounter with him, but it wasn't my last. That night, half-awake and half-asleep, I dreamed about him. And, it was the kind of dream that you wished were loud knocking at my door woke me from my wonderful dream. Looking over at the clock it was only eleven thirty. I had only been asleep an hour. I was going to kill who ever were at my in my tank top and boy shorts, I flung the door open."What?!""Whoa," he said. "Oh, shit, I woke you up. I'm sorry."I rubbed my eyes and realized it was Dave."How'd you find out where I lived?""Dr. Andrews office told me. You failed to mention you were a massage therapist for his office.""I'm sorry I didn't mention it.""I just happened to mention your name to Jim and he gave me your address.""That interested in me, Mr. Bautista?""So much that I want you to invite me in.""Are you a vampire?""No," he said with a laugh."Then you're invited," I said and opened my door dangerous, you dumbass, I said to myself. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Walking towards me, I was wondering if I had just made a mistake. Reaching out his hand, I didn't feel threatened by him. When he touched me, it took my breath away."Don't be afraid, Harley, I'm not going to hurt you.""I'm not afraid.""Good," he said and jerked me into his arms before laying a huge kiss on lifting me into his arms, he found my bedroom. He laid me on my bed and got in between my legs. Pulling back from the kiss, he looked deep into my eyes."Have you ever wanted something so bad you could taste it," he whispered."Yes.""You taste better than I imagined.""What are we doing? We don't even know each other.""What a better way to learn about each other?""You've got a point," I said and pulled him back down into a his tongue around my jaw line and to my neck, he lavished me. He was kissing me through my tank top as he went down my stomach. Reaching the bottom of the top, he lifted it up and noticed my sun tattoo that was around my bellybutton."Great minds think alike," he said and kissed it to keep removing my boyshorts, he jerked off his shirt before standing up to take his pants off. I revealed at this beautiful naked man standing in front of me. Leaning down, his gently pulled my panties off. Throwing them over his shoulder, he crawled back onto my picked up my right foot and kissed my ankle. As he began kissing up my leg, he let it fall across his shoulder. The closer he got to the top of my thigh, the more nervous I got. It had been a long time since I had been with a man. I felt his mouth move across my bare center. Lifting his head up, he admired the pink kanji mark on my pelvic bone."What does this mean," he asked."Freedom.""Why is it here?""I was raped when I was sixteen.""Oh, my God," he said quietly. "Harley, do you want me to stop?""No. It's okay. I want to be with you too.""Are you sure?""Yes," I lowering his head, he kissed my tattoo before opening his mouth. Consuming my pink skin with his tongue sent chills throughout my body. Within moments he had me at my peak. I let it go and relaxed my body. He kept going and I nudged him."No need. Come up here with me," I said as I patted his up my body, he settled in between my legs and looked down at me."Have you ever done something like this before?""What? Be with someone barely knowing them. No, you're the first. For some odd reason, I really trust you.""That's good," he said, leaned down and kissed me on the him back, I felt him as he slowly entered me. Being rather endowed, it hurt. I winced a bit."Am I hurting you?""It's just been a while. Take it easy.""All right."As he slowly began moving inside of me, I wrapped my legs around his thick more he moved in and out of me, the easier it felt. Slowly the tension left my body and I eased into him. Feeling more comfortable below him, I tilted my hips up and he hit my sweet spot. Moments later, I had a huge orgasm. I grunted it out and relaxed below him. Right behind me, he had his and coated my out of me, he rolled onto his side and pulls me into his arms. He held me for the longest time and we didn't speak. Very weird for what I thought was a potential one night stand."Can I ask you a question," I asked."Sure.""Why did you have to come to Dr. Andrews?""I tore my right quad.""Owe. How is it now? You didn't over do yourself did you?"He laughed at my question; "Silly woman," he said and kissed my forehead."You want me to rub your leg?""Only if you want to. I'm feeling pretty good right now, Harley."He ended up staying the night with me. Leaving the next morning, I had no idea when I would see him day, every hour, every minute he was in my thoughts, my dreams, inside of my skin. I wanted him. I wanted to be with him again. I needed to touch him. I needed him to touch me. I couldn't breathe without him being within me._

_A week had gone by. I had to work at the Wellness Center Friday morning. Dressed in my lifeguard red one-piece, I was in the locker room putting my bag away. Closing my locker, I saw him standing there staring at me."Hi," he said with a smile."Hey yourself, big man.""I like that you call me that. You want to shorten it to big?""Like Mr. Big?""Sex and the City girl?""All the way," I said with a quirky smile."How about a kiss for Mr. Big?""I like the sound of that," I said as he pulled me his lips on mine, my body turned into blazing flames. I wanted to be with him right then and there. Consuming me with his mouth made it worse. Pulling back, he put his forehead against mine."What's the matter, Harley?""We can't do this.""What do you mean?""Here. I mean here. You'll get me fired."He laughed at me; "Later. Your place?""Eight sound good to you?""I'll be there at 7:59."7:59 p. was a knock on my door.I opened it to see him standing there in a pair of tight jeans and a wife beater."Wow," he said looking at me.I was wearing a mint green lacy bra and boyshorts with my mint green silk robe open."Dinner or dessert," I asked with a smile."I think I'll go with the dessert," he said, walked in, kicked the door shut and picked me me into my bedroom, we clawed each other's clothes off until we were both naked. Running his hands up my sides, he picked me up again. When he did, I wrapped my legs around his waist."Why don't you lay down this time," I whispered to him as I kissed his turned around and laid down on my bed. Leaning down, I kissed his neck and began kissing down his beautiful brown chest. Going on down, I consumed him with my mouth. He grunted when I took him whole in my mouth as he grabbed my hair. Running my left hand up to his stomach I could feel how erratic his breath was becoming. Almost taking him to the edge, I pulled from him and crawled up his body. Centering myself over him, I slid down onto him perfectly. Wrenching my hips with his hands, I began moving on top of him.I looked down at him and his eyes focused on mine. He opened his mouth trying to get more air. I felt my orgasm coming on and sped up. I slapped my hands down into his chest as it began to take over me. Letting it come out of my mouth, I could tell it turned him on even more hearing me come for him. Before I could finish my orgasm, he rolled us over and picked up my right leg. Placing it on his shoulder, he pushed into me further. I grabbed his forearms and held on to him tightly as he began pounding me into my bed.I could hear him beginning to grunt again and new he was fixing to come. I began having another orgasm as he was having his."Oh, Harley," he said as he fell down onto my my arms around his chest, he kissed my neck."You're amazing," he said."So are you."He rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms."How was your appointment with Jim?""Honestly, he... released me.""Oh. So you don't have to come back to Birmingham.""I won't have to come see Jim again unless I get hurt.""I hope you don't get hurt again.""Me either.""Will I see you again?"He took a deep breath; "I want to see you again, Harley. I just don't know when I'll get to.""I know your job is demanding, David. I just don't know what to make of what's going on with us.""What do you mean?""What is going on with us?""It's hard to explain.""Try.""I was immediately attracted to you from the moment I looked down at you. Then you opened your mouth. That cute southern drawl made me melt inside. This whole past week, you were on my mind constantly. If I wasn't thinking of you, I was dreaming of you. You are absolutely beautiful inside and out. If I could be with you every day, I would be."Then he stopped talking."How about this then... Whenever you have the time, you come see me.""How about this... how about you give me a phone number?"I giggled; "I'll do that."The following morning, I gave him my home and cell numbers before he kissed me called me every night. We talked for over an hour every time. He told me how much he wanted to see me and be with me. It was easier said than done. He was way across the States in on the West weeks later, having the day off, I spent it exercising and hanging out with my friend Marisol. We were coming from the Wellness Center back to our apartment complex. We went to check our the small door, I pulled out my mail. Vaguely flipping through it, I saw my name in an unusual handwriting. It was quite handsome. Flipping it over, I opened it. I pulled out a piece of paper wrapped around something. Opening the paper, I saw a plane ticket with another smaller ticket.__Come see me. I miss you. David_"Holy shit!""What's the matter," Marisol asked."He sent me a plane ticket and a ticket to SummerSlam!""Are you gonna go?""Hell yeah I'm gonna go.""You are so totally addicted to this man. I hope you know what you're doing.""Trust me, I don't, but it feels so right. I'm going to pack; I leave in the morning. Can you take me?""Sure."The following morning, I was on a plane headed towards Los Angeles. I had never been and I was a little nervous going by the plane landed, I didn't know what to expect. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. Walking off the plane and past the checkpoint I actually saw David smiling at me holding an Iris flower. I walked straight into his arms. He squeezed me so tightly."I've missed you baby," he said and kissed my neck."I've missed you.""Good. You ready to go or do we have another bag to get?""I'm ready.""Good."We drove to the Arrowhead Pond Hilton Hotel. We went up to the seventh floor to 7887."You've got about forty minutes to get ready. Is that okay?""Sure."I went into the bathroom and freshened up. I changed into my blue jean and camo mini-skirt, black fitted v-neck baby doll t-shirt and black knee-high combat boots. I braided my hair into pigtails because it was bugging me. Putting on a bit of make-up, I looked myself over before putting in my piercings. I had never worn my brow stud in front of him and I was wondering what his reaction was going to be."Okay, I'm ready."He turned around and stared at me."Wow.""Good wow or bad wow?""Definitely good. I've been meaning to show your something.""Show me now."He poked his tongue out at me and it was pierced."Now why have you been hiding that from me?""Didn't know how you would take it.""I expect you to use it on me later, Mr. Big.""That I think I can handle," he said pulling me into his arms. "For now I'll kiss you with it."His hands were all over my face as we kissed. The metal of the tongue ring felt cool in my mouth. I loved it. Pulling back, he pulled my lips out. Opening my eyes, I looked up at him."We better stop or we'll be late," he said."Yeah. We can finish this later," I said and kissed his bottom our way to Arrowhead Pond, he took me in the back door where all the wrestlers entered the building. It did make me feel a little weird as everyone was turning to look at me by his side. Then I actually recognized someone."Hey Harley," he said."Hey Dr. Jim," I said as we kept going. "Whoa. David, hold up," I said and both turned to see him standing there with Vince McMahon."What are you doing here," he asked me."Oh, David invited me," I said and looked away.I was somewhat embarrassed. Jim smiled at me."Vince, this is my best massage therapist, Harley Brady.""You look mighty young Miss Brady," Vince said as he shook my hand."I've only been out of school for a year and a half.""I've heard some good things about you.""You have?""I sure have. Dave here speaks very highly of you.""He has, huh," I asked and looked up at him."He has. He is very fond of you and your work.""That's good to know.""Do you have a ticket for the show?""I sure do. Ringside," I said and pulled out my ticket."Good for you. Enjoy the show.""Thank you. See you Dr. Jim.""Bye Harley. See ya later."David took my hand and led me away."Where are we going?""You'll see," he said later, he was pulling on a door. It was a single bathroom. He pulled me in and locked the door. Before I could say anything, he picked me up and threw me against the wall."David... what..."He cut me off as he pressed his lips on mine. They were tight pressed and filled with passion. I felt his hands go up my legs underneath my skirt. I felt him pull my panties down as he went to his knees. Standing back up, he unzipped his pants and pushed them down. Running his hands back down my legs, he grabbed and wrapped them around his waist. Pushing himself inside of me, I wrapped my arms around him. We quietly had sex against the bathroom wall. Holding me close to his body, I could feel his muscles move underneath his clothes. His breath on my skin was warm and erratic as we began to reach our moment. Mine came before his, but we finished at the same time. He held me inside of him for a moment as he kissed we heard someone turning the knob on the door. Pulling himself from me, he handed me my panties before he pulled his pants up. Making sure I had my panties on, he opened the door."Hey Randy," he said and reached for my hand."What's up Dave," he asked as David escorted me out of the bathroom. "You stud, you," he said with that cocky grin of his. "You must be Harley.""That'd be me.""You're a lot more gorgeous than I thought you'd be," he said from behind us as we walked off.I giggled and looked up at David."What can I say," he asked.I watched him beat Mark Henry in the fourth match of the night. After his match was over, a security guard came and got me to take me back stage. He took me into the dressing room where David was."You okay?""I think so.""Sore.""A little.""How's your leg?""Hurts. He's the reason my injury got worse and I had to have the surgery.""Can you explain to me why you had to wrestle him again," I asked as I sat down beside him."It's called doing what the bosses want you to do," he said and pulled his knee pad thigh was a bit swollen. I picked up a nearby towel and patted his leg down. Throwing down the towel, I put my hands on his thigh and began rubbing it."Here, put your leg up on the bench. Relax your foot," I said and continued to rub it.I became so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't realize that I had turned him on. I looked up at him as I let go of his thigh. His eyes were closed."You okay up there?""I just love your little hands. They are freakin' magic.""A little too much," I said with a giggle."Is it bad that I want to make love to you again?"Make love? What the hell was that? That was the first time that word had ever crossed his lips in front of me."Close call earlier," I said as I stood up. "Maybe we should wait until we get to the hotel.""Let me get cleaned up and then we can go."After finally getting back to the hotel room, we made love several times and talked forever before going to next morning, he took me to the airport. Standing in front of the checkpoint, he pulled me into his arms."I don't want you to go.""I have to. I have a job I have to get to.""Quit.""I can't quit my job."He kissed my forehead and held me closer."Harley...""David.""Say it again.""What?""My name. Say my name.""David."I felt him take a breath."What is it?""This is so hard letting you go.""I know. I don't want to go. I wish I could stay in your arms forever.""You know I feel the same way, baby.""I can't wait to see you again.""I'll come as soon as I can.""When?""We leave on the European tour in the morning.""Europe?""Yeah."I choked back my tears."Don't cry, baby," he said as my eyes began to water. "I'll make up for the time we aren't together. I promise.""David.""What baby?""I've never felt so strongly about anyone in my entire life. It's like I'm not myself.""But you are you, Harley and that's why I want to be with you. It's not just about the sex anymore," he said as he grabbed my face. "We are becoming so much more than that.""I'd like to think so."Final boarding call for flight 2376 to Houston"You better go before you miss your flight," he said and kissed me with so much days had gone by and I was making myself miserable. I hadn't heard from him. I knew he was over seas and that was why I hadn't heard from him. It was hard to concentrate at work. There was a part of me that was telling me I should just give him up all together but the other half was telling me he was my destiny and I would never be able to get enough of him.I was in between patients at Dr. Andrews's office. I was in the small corner nook making sure we had enough supplies and I had been staring at the same green tea lotion bottle for quite some time."Are you all right?"I looked up to see Dr. Jim looking at me."Dr. Jim," I said and shoved the bottle on to the shelf. "I'm okay.""You sure?""Yeah.""It's hard when you fall in love.""Excuse me?""I could tell when I saw you together.""I'm sorry?""You and Dave. I can tell you are head over heels for each other.""I thought it was just lust, honestly," I said and walked out of the nook to go past him."It may have started out that way, my dear, but now you've gotten to know each other. You've blossomed together.""Blossomed?""Yes. It's almost like therapy.""I don't follow.""Harley, ever since you've come to work here with us, I could tell something was missing from your life. You are such a tenderheart and all you have ever wanted was for someone to be crazy about you and to love you regardless of your past. I want you to know that I know Dave pretty well and from the moment he said something about you I could tell, and it wouldn't take a blind person to know it either. Just a little food for thought, Harley. Think about it," he said, touched my shoulder and walked three in the morning, I was wide-awake staring at my ceiling. I was letting Dr. Jim's words do a continuous loop in my head. I could see David in my mind and Dr. Jim's words. Was what we had becoming more than just amazing sex? It was a question that David and I were going to have to answer , there was a knock at my door. It frightened me. I flung the sheet back and walked to the door. I picked up my baseball bat and waited a moment."Who's there?""It's me beautiful," I heard from the other side."David?""Open the door, Harley. It's me."I lowered the bat and opened the door. He smiled at me as he saw me lower the bat to my side more."I hope your not planning on using that on me.""What are you doing here?""I couldn't stay away."He came in and shut the door behind him.

"I don't understand," I said and put the bat down."There's nothing to understand Harley other than to know that I need you.""You need me?""I do need you in every way possible," he said lifted me into his carried me into my bedroom, laid me down and crawled in between my legs. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against mine firmly. He kissed me like he'd never get to do it again. Filled with so much fervor, it took my breath away. Pulling back, he looked down into my curious filled green eyes."Every time I'm with you, it makes me want you more," he whispered to me. "I need you a little bit more every time to help me get through this. I'm addicted to everything about you Harley Elizabeth Brady. I love you."It felt like my heart jumped into my throat. I was so shocked that I was speechless."Say something," he whispered."I... love... you too, David."He smiled hugely at me before kissing me back again; "Then you won't mind packing a bag then.""Packing a bag? Where are we going?""I thought I could take you to Fiji and marry you.""Oh, my God! Are you serious?""As much as I love you. You've taken over me, baby. I don't want to loose that.""Okay.""Okay? Okay as in yes?""Yes, yes, I'm marry you, David," I said and pulled him into my arms.48 hours later, lying in our bungalow, just one more time we had made love, but this time it was as husband and wife."Now any time I need a little bit of lovin' to get me through this crazy life of mine, you'll be here," he said and kissed my forehead. "Now every time I breathe, instead of interrupting my thoughts and dreams, I can just look at you and know you feel the same.""You know I do, David, or I wouldn't have quit my job and married you.""Nothing you don't have to worry with. I have something else for you.""What's that," I asked and propped my chin on his chest."Here," he said and held out an envelope.I took it from him and opened it up. Pulling it out, I read ContractEmployer: Harley E. BradyPosition: On site massage therapistSalary: $100,000 yearlyI didn't go any further before I threw my arms around him."Now you'll be with me all the time," he said as he laughed."You know Dr. Jim was right.""About what?"I pulled back; "You have been therapy for me.""Therapy?""Yeah. I had lost sight of what I needed in my life and you gave it to me.""What's that?""The natural instinct to be addicted to love and affection.""Well, you definitely have it here, baby. Come here," he said pulling me into his arms as we began to laugh together.A year later, we had a daughter, Gemma Gray and our addiction was stronger than ever.


End file.
